phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Carpe Diem
"Carpe Diem" is the closing song in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". It is sung by Phineas with chorus of the entire cast of Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics Episode/Album versions Notes: Lines in italic are not included in the Album version. Phineas: Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anticlimactic Now there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic Phineas and entire cast: But if there's one thing we can say I know it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster Just find your own way to make the most of These days of summer And dance to the beat of a different drummer Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem Fireside Girls: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... (Kenny Ortega interruption) Entire cast: And you don't have to build a roller coaster Just find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em 'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem Martians: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Santa, Blay'n, Clewn't, Agents: Ooh Love Händel: Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Ba-dink-a-dinks: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... Professor Destructicon, The Regurgitator and entire cast: Every day's a brand new day Haney and entire cast: Baby, Carpe Diem Agents: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... All but Ferb: Every day's a brand new day Carpe Diem (Perry chatters) Demo version Well we hope you all enjoyed the show Hope it was not anti-climatic And there's something we want you to know And we don't want to sound didactic But there's one thing left to say I guess it sounds a bit cliché There's no such thing As just an ordinary day And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of These days of summer Get down and dance to a different drummer Gotta grab those opportunities when you see 'em Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem And you don't have to build a roller coaster To find your own way to make the most of Every minute No more waiting for the right time, you're in it Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe diem Yeah yeah (X2) Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem Yeah yeah Every day's a brand new day Carpe Diem Gallery Background Information *A demo was posted on SoundCloud. *Phineas and Ferb and other characters (besides Dr. Doofenshmirtz) are dancing next to Perry the Platypus as Agent P for about 58 seconds in the song. However, none of the characters notice that Perry is a secret agent. Although this was sung to the audience, so they may not have cared. *The sign in the background that says "ROLLERCOASTER THE MUSICAL" is the same format as the "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" sign that is seen at the end of High School Musical 3 movie during the end of the song "High School Musical". Also, Candace is standing in the same place that her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale, stands at the end of High School Musical 3. In addition, Kenny Ortega was also the choreographer for High School Musical. *In the Japanese version, there is an extra syllable in the title because of the hiragana/katakana Japanese alphabets. This version is called/written as Kāpe Diemu in Japanese rōmaji, and written as カーペディエム (pronounced the same) in katakana. *This song was included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack. *The line "I know it sounds a bit cliché" may be a reference to earlier in the episode in the song "Hey Ferb", when Phineas sings a very similar line: "Though it might sound just a bit cliché". *For a brief moment, Phineas and Ferb are shown in front of the background from "Izzy's Got the Frizzies". *When Sherman was playing the drums with his band, he had gray hair. *Coincidentally, Kenny Ortega directed the 1992 film Newsies which had a song called "Seize the Day". *Norm did not appear in the song, although he appears in quite a few episodes . Errors *Isabella's voice can be heard singing the line "There's no such thing as just an ordinary day"; however, when she comes in later on, her mouth is closed. *When Phineas says "didactic," the space between his legs is white. *When the Fireside Girls appear to sing their part, they don't move their lips until the second "ooh". *At the end of the song, four floating mouths are seen. This error was not present in the episode itself. *After Kenny Ortega interrupts, Perry's hands are white instead of blueberry *When Phineas says "we" (in "Now there's something we want you to know and we don't want to sound didactic.") Phineas's legs are invisible. *When the background changes the chorus girls' hands are facing the wrong way. *In some scenes, Ferb's big eye is at the front instead of the other way. *Love Händel appears as their younger selves instead of their present-day selves. Continuity *Many characters from previous episodes (not all) make cameos during the song, including a bystander from "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)", dancers from "Charmed Life", Only Son, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, the Platypus monster, Pinhead Pierre, Balloony, Meap, Mitch, the stable and the cows from "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", Marty the Rabbit Boy, Ben Baxter, Jerry the Platypus, the Martians, Santa Claus, Stacy Hirano's cousins, Ba-dink-a-dink, Mishti Patel, Nosey, Kevin Destructicon, The Regurgitator, Talking Zebra, Doofenshmirtz's failed copy, Peter the Panda, Professor Poofenplotz, the Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend, Shimmy Jimmy, the Goozim, the Gorilla in the cake from "Candace Loses Her Head", the Unnamed dream Sergeant, Dr. Gevaarlijk, the dancers from "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls", the elf creatures from "Wizard of Odd", and the Giant floating baby head. *Two of Phineas and Ferb's inventions are shown: the brobots and the reverse-engineered anti-romance rocket. *The Ba-dink-a-dinks are shown dancing in front of the corn field where Baljeet (the "nerd crow") was singing in "I Wish I Was Cool" ("Wizard of Odd"). Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #13163483 See also *"Carpe Diem" in other languages *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs de:Carpe Diem es:Carpe Diem pt-br:Carpe Diem Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:C Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Irving Du Bois Category:Songs sung by The Agents of O.W.C.A. Category:Songs sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Lawrence Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Songs sung by Charlene Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Roger Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher